


We Did The Monster Mash

by LB98



Category: Clarke Griffin/Lexa - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, G!p Lexa, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Spooky Smut, Vampire!Clarke, clextober19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB98/pseuds/LB98
Summary: Lexa is on her way to pick up Clarke so the two of them can attend a Halloween party but, they get a little distracted. Oh, and Clarke is a vampire





	We Did The Monster Mash

“Really, a soccer player? You couldn’t come up with anything more creative?”

Clarke miffs as she opens her front door to find her girlfriend standing on her porch wearing her practice uniform.

“Says the girl dressed as a vampire,” Lexa snarks back.

Lexa can feel a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she watches her girlfriend dramatically roll her eyes before reaching out to slip a porcelain hand into the waistband of Lexa’s shorts to tug her inside the large home.

“Oh come on, it’s the one night where being a blood-sucking monster is cool,” The blonde girl retorts as she leads the soccer player up to her room.

“‘Monster’ is a bit harsh, don’t you think?” Lexa asks as she takes a seat on the edge of the girl’s bed.

Clarke walks back over to her vanity to finish putting on her makeup. Lexa leans back on her hands and watches contently as the girl uses a fan-like brush to apply some kind of shimmery powder to the tip of her nose and cheekbones. Clarke was so beautiful without makeup — a perk of the afterlife Lexa supposes — but she loves the stuff and honestly, Lexa could sit and watch her girlfriend apply it all day long. Clarke has always been an artistic person and it shined through when she would do her makeup. The way she would skillfully apply blush to her face reminded Lexa of the way she’d paint sunsets. It was entrancing, to say the least.

“How would you describe being an immortal creature who feeds on the living?” Clarke asks drawing the girl on the bed out of her reverie.

A beat of silence falls between them as Lexa digests the question and does her best to formulate a response.

“I would just say you have…an interesting nightlife,” the brunette supplies with a gentle smile.

Clarke finishes up her makeup routine by applying a thin layer of gloss to her lips. She gives herself a once over in the mirror. Once satisfied with her "sexy vampire” costume that left very little to the imagination, she made her way over to the bed where her girlfriend lied. The vampire couldn’t help but feel a little silly. The outfit definitely wasn’t historically accurate. Oh well, at least she looked hot. She comes to stand in-between Lexa’s strong, tan legs and she can’t deny the way those shorts hugged the soccer player’s package had her practically salivating. Clarke wraps her arms around the girl’s neck before placing a sultry kiss on her favorite set of plump lips. She can feel the brunette’s hands gently rest on her thighs before slowly transitioning to grab her rear. Lexa gives her butt a light squeeze before speaking up,

“Are you sure you want to go to this stupid party? We could just stay here all night.”

Lexa begins to place kisses along her girlfriend’s neck, working her way up to her jaw. It makes Clarke moan and when she feels the girl’s bulge press against her thigh it feels like she might faint from horniness. Their lips connect in a heated kiss as their tongues battled for dominance. The confident lover Lexa was today is a far cry from the nervous girl she once was in bed. The first few times they had fooled around had all ended rather quickly after Lexa had blown her load a little too soon. Clarke still remembers the embarrassed look on Lexa’s face as she attempted to scrub the cum stains out of her pants.

Even thinking back to their first time having sex made the vampire grin. She would always remember the way Lexa nervously fumbled with the condom as she tried to slide it on her large member. It made breaking the news to Lexa that they didn’t exactly need one — curtesy of the whole undead thing — that much sweeter.

“Fuck, Clarke,” Lexa moans once the two finally break for air.

Her cock was straining against the material of her shorts and her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they explored the cool flesh of her girlfriend. Lexa notices Clarke’s cerulean eyes have shifted to a light purple color — a telltale sign that the vampire is extremely aroused. Lexa feels her dick jump in excitement when she sees Clarke’s canine teeth have extended slightly. The thought of those teeth digging into her neck as she pounds into the vampire had her heart racing and blood pumping.

“Mmm, would you like some help with this?” Clarke asks seductively as she sinks to her knees.

The vampire runs a pale hand over the front of the girl’s shorts where a noticeable tent has formed. The action makes Lexa’s hips jolt slightly. Her cheeks are flush and her lips are parted in arousal. Clarke reaches out to pull the soccer player’s shorts down and is pleasantly surprised to find that she had decided not to wear any underwear. The blonde watched in awe as her girlfriend’s large member slaps against her stomach. It was a sight she would never get sore of and it always took her breath away. Clarke had been around for roughly a little over a century and Lexa was still the biggest she had ever had — a fact that delighted the soccer player to no end.

Clarke makes sure to keep her lavender eyes trained on Lexa’s emerald ones as she takes hold of her thick shaft. She was so big Clarke could barely get her hand around her. The vampire tilts the cock towards her so that she’s face to face with the angry, red head. The tip is already leaking pearly pre-cum and the sight makes her mouth water. The soccer player moves her hips subtly, in search of friction and encourages the other girl to move her hand.

Lexa watches as the girl on her knees spits onto her shaft before beginning to slowly pump her hand. The combination of saliva and pre-cum makes it easier for her hand to glide. Her movements start slow. She pumps from the thick base to the head and back — picking up speed as she goes.

“Fuck,” The brunette mutters as her eyes roll back in pleasure.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Clarke asks when she hears her girlfriend’s delicious grunts.

The best Lexa could do was nod her head. She was so turned on and she was afraid that if she so much as spoke a single word, she would cum. The feeling of Clarke’s hand gliding and twisting along her length while the other cups her package was mesmerizing. One of the perks of dating a vampire was that she had lots of experience. Clarke was a master at manipulating her body and Lexa was constantly in awe of her skills.

“I think I’m gonna cum,” Lexa grits out.

“Not yet,” responds the girl on her knees.

Clarke licks from the base of Lexa’s dick all the way to the tip where more and more pre-cum has begun to leak. She takes a quick glance at the soccer player and smiles when she sees her eyes are clamped shut in pleasure. Wasting no time, she eagerly takes the girl into her mouth. Lexa has a white-knuckle grip on the sheets beneath her and she clenches her thighs in an effort to ward off her impending orgasm. The sensation of her dick being encased in her girlfriend’s warm mouth along with the occasional gagging noises she would make when attempting to take all of her was driving Lexa crazy.

The girl on the bed finally manages to open her eyes and the image before her is dirty enough to make the devil blush. Lexa watches intently as Clarke bobs up and down on her member. Fuck, she was so good at this, Lexa thought to herself as she bit her lip in arousal. She can’t stop herself from reaching a tan hand out and placing it on top of the vampire’s bobbing head. She entwines her fingers into Clarke’s golden locks and begins to push her head down as her hips thrust upward. Clarke flits her eyes toward the soccer player who was currently fucking her face. The dominant act had Clarke humming in approval.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” the soccer player says as her thrusts become more frantic.

The vampire loved the feeling of her mouth being used. She continued to hum in pleasure as her girlfriend’s rhythm began to falter. Clarke was so turned on, all she wanted to do was dig her teeth into the delicious flesh of Lexa’s neck as she came but that would have to wait.

“Fuck, Clarke. I’m cumming,” Lexa practically moans out as her hips jerk as she finally reaches climax.

Thick ropes of cum shoot into Clarke’s throat and she swallows them hungrily. Lexa’s grip on her hair loosens, allowing her to move on her accord. She bobs up and down a few more times as she runs her hand along the thick shaft, milking the soccer player for all she had. Every time she thinks Lexa has finally finished, another load empties into her mouth. The vampire releases her girlfriend’s cock with a wet pop and continues to pump her hand in an effort to draw out her orgasm for as long as possible.

“I’m gonna cum again,” Lexa says with flushed cheeks and parted lips.

Clarke’s hand pumps faster and she opens her mouth eagerly awaiting Lexa’s seed. The soccer player’s hips jerk one final time as she cums once more. Most of her cum had landed in the blonde’s mouth but a few spurts had landed haphazardly on her chin. She swallows the load in her mouth before wiping away the excess cum. She rises to her feet and places a sweet but sexy kiss on her girlfriend’s plump lips. Lexa can taste herself on the vampire’s tongue and it’s got her ready for round two.

“Mmm, your turn,” she says as her hands attempt to find their way under Clarke’s skirt.

“Uh uh, we’re gonna be late for the party,” Clarke admonishes as she pushes the tan hands away.

“You’ve been alive for over a hundred years and you’ve never been to a Halloween party?”

“I’ve been to a Halloween party before but, not with you,” the vampire responds sweetly as she moves to retouch her lip gloss knowing most of it had come off during their little rendezvous.

Lexa tucks herself back into her shorts and slowly makes her way over to Clarke. She comes to stand behind her girlfriend and wraps her strong arms around the girl’s tiny waist. She places a kiss on the girl’s temple before whispering into her ear,

“Who knew monsters could be so sweet?”

**Author's Note:**

> Clexa-mafia.tumblr.com


End file.
